Chart's My Best Friend
by JosieTRxClover13
Summary: I love Chart from the Eon/Eona books by Alison Goodman. So i paired him up with my Eona oc, Dia. Just cute little one-shots you could say from when they first meet. rated K  for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to peek through my eyelids, the first sign that the day was starting. Even though I wished to sleep more, I knew I couldn't stay in one place for too long.

I barely touched my legs with the tip of my fingers, and the burning started again. But yet at the same time I felt nothing at all except the cool blood seeping between my fingers.

If only I hadn't stolen! Mother told me never to steal no matter what the cost, or they would kill me. She was right. I was dying. Maybe if I didn't steal, I could have died of starvation. Slowly, yet peacefully and quietly.

"You there!" a voice shouted with anger. There was a shadow of a man holding something in his left hand. He came closer to me, and pulled me up by my sweaty and tangled hair.

"L-let go of me you bastard." I said in a whisper, slowly losing my voice. My life.

"Put her down." a deep voice commanded from the entrance of the alleyway. He seemed to be very tall, and was cradling two baskets in his left arm.

"This isn't your business boy. Now move along!" I felt the coolness of his blade press against my neck, and only heard my heart racing.

There was a small silence as the boy gulped and strained to let another word out. "You should leave her alone." he coughed and licked his lips.

"And what do you plan to do if I don't? Huh boy?" the merchant tossed me against the wall and walked away. I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

I heard someone being kicked, and a few moments later someone running away from whoever won the fight. I curled up in a ball as a tall body stood over me. I waited for death to come, but instead, there was only a cold silence.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked not looking up. A warm hand touched my shoulder, as I felt arms picking me up.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" I shrieked. I kicked and bit this stranger that wasn't the merchant, but I couldn't take any chances. When he fell back, I scrambled and crawled, trying to get away.

"No please! I wont hurt you!" he picked me up once more as my head fell back, and I closed my eyes.


	2. Thank You

Everything around me was a world of hurt. My heart was racing, my legs felt like they were on fire, and my chest was filled with blood and fluids waiting to be coughed up. It hurt whenever I breathed, and I longed to die.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that I would see the beautiful gardens of heaven. Kneeling at my bedside was the boy that saved me in the alleyway.

"You're safe at my estate. I'm glad to see that you're awake." he smiled at me and took the dampened cloth off my forehead.

"Y-you're estate?" I asked as I began to sit up, but my whole body shook with exhaustion.

"Easy does it. Please just lay down. My physician says your legs are paralyzed, and you shouldn't try to move." Even though I didn't want this stranger to see me cry, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

I covered my eyes with my hands as I screamed and let my tears fall like a waterfall. I wasn't just upset about being paralyzed, but everything. My family leaving me and dying, my escape from prison, the life on the streets, having to steal and scam just to eat every day.

'_So many people born into this world. Why must __**I **__be the one to suffer? Why am __**I **__the one to have so many obstacles in her way? Why was I even born?'_

My thoughts were disrupted as he slowly pulled my wrist down so that he could see my tear-filled eyes. His face was full of sympathy and sorrow. It was as though he understood how I felt.

"Hey. Don't cry please. I know how you feel." I glared at him then slapped him dead in the face.

"You don't know what I'm going through! My whole life has been nothing but misery and death! How dare you say you know how I feel!" my voice broke down to sobs.

"Please listen to me, I was once a cripple like yourself. But Lady Eona touched me and I was healed. But before that I was nothing but property. A cripple of no value whatsoever. I know what it feels like when people turn away from you because of who you are or what you've done."

I wiped my tears silently and looked out the window that showed the grand moon lying among the stars. Maybe he did know what it feels like. I hated the silence in the darkened room, so decided to make small talk.

"Well thank you. I mean for saving me and everything. What's your name? I'd like to thank you properly."

"My name is Chart. What's your name?"

"Dia." he smiled at me and gently took my hand and kissed it.

"Very nice to meet you Dia." I felt heat rush to my face as I looked away from him.

"Thank you Chart." I whispered.


	3. Nightmares

There was nothing but darkness, and the sound of my own shrill cries. So many people were crowding around me, laughing and spiting on me like I was less than an animal.

"_Get away from me!"_ I screamed through my tears. Everyone laughed louder and cackled like demons from below. My mother pulled me behind her back and wrapped her arms around me.

"_Dia listen to me, you need to leave here. Don't come back! Go now!" _I slipped from under her arms and scrabbled away, and dared not to look back. But as I ran through fields of various plants, I heard my mother scream. Tears ran down my dirty cheeks, but I kept running as she told me.

"Dia! Dia wake up!" I groaned and continued to sob in my sleep as Chart tried to shake me awake. My eyes slowly opened to see him kneeling at my bedside, one of his soft hands on my shoulder. The moon still shone through the window, and morning hadn't even began to start.

I clutched onto Chart and sobbed into his chest. I wasn't having nightmares, but memories just translated into my dreams. Of all the things one can remember, why these things? Chart just sat there awkwardly, but gently wrapped his arms around me and gently patted my head.

"Shh, its okay Dia. It's alright. You were having a nightmare that's all." he lifted my chin up with his fingers, and wiped my tears away.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you. It's too late, you should get back to sleep." he smiled and pulled a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep anyways. Is there anything else I can do for you?" heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Oh no. I just think I need some sleep." I said as I lay down carefully as not to strain my now broken body.

"Sleep well Dia. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." he winked as he left my room. I looked out the small window, and looked at the glowing moon as I fell asleep.


End file.
